Jacks and jack assemblies have long been used with towing trailers. Typically, a jack assembly is secured to a towing trailer and assists in stabilizing a towing trailer while the trailer is detached from a towing vehicle. In addition, a jack assembly often assists in engaging a towing trailer with a towing vehicle or disengaging a towing trailer from a towing vehicle. A jack assembly may be utilized to maintain a towing trailer in a level position when the trailer is disengaged from a towing vehicle by elevate one end of the trailer off the ground. A jack assembly may also be utilized to change the vertical position or height of the tongue of a trailer as the tongue is mounted onto or dismounted from the hitch of a towing vehicle. Such jack assemblies are commonly pivotally mounted onto the trailer tongue so as to be pivotally moveable between a vertical position and a horizontal position. The horizontal position often allows the jack assembly to be stowed when the jack assembly is not in use.